


Trick-or-treating Alone

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [124]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward wants to trick-or-treat with his friends this year. Arthur is fine with it because their neighbourhood is a safe one and Edward is old enough. Briar Rose hears this and wants to go alone as well because she's also a "grown up". Eames isn't so sure and would prefer if Edward take one of the dogs. Edward's afraid the dogs will slow down with the trick-or-treating. Briar Rose hears this and insists that Caramel HAS TO come with her.





	Trick-or-treating Alone

Halloween was quickly approaching and having a house full of children meant that Arthur and Eames were preparing for the oncoming holiday.

That year, the kids were still deciding on costumes, October just starting after all. Briar Rose was all over the map about it and Edward seem to be narrowing down on a few options, but nothing was settled yet. Meanwhile, Arthur and Eames kept going back and forth on what Phillip should be.

That afternoon, when Arthur got home with Edward and Briar Rose, Eames was in the kitchen preparing their snack as he held Phillip and Phillip held Enoch. He was settling the plates down when the kids came into the kitchen, bursting with energy, saying hi to their father and baby brother. After petting the dogs, everyone sat down in their chairs and started to eat. While Arthur fed Phillip a handful of Cheerios once in his high chair, Edward suddenly looked up and said,

“I want to go trick or treating with my friends this year.”

Arthur and Eames looked at each other and then back at their eldest.

“What brought this on sprog?”

Edward finished chewing what he had in his mouth and then he spoke again.

“A bunch of my friends are going by themselves and they asked me to go and I want to. So can I?”

Arthur thought for a moment and said,

“Where are you going to go?”

“Just around here. Our neighborhood has the best candy anyway.”

“It is pretty safe around here. How many are going in your group?”

Edward thought for a moment, counting on his fingers before he said,

“Eight.”

Eames shook his head.

“No, you’re too little still sprog.”

“Daaad!”

Briar Rose looked at both parents and exclaimed,

“I wanna go with friends too!”

Arthur and Eames looked at her and together said,

“Absolutely not.”

She pouted as Edward resumed his own battle.

“Dad, come on. All my friends are gonna go without parents!”

“You don’t have to do everything your friends do.”

Arthur rested his hand over Eames’ wrist and Eames looked at him. He sighed and relented a bit as he sat back in his chair, letting Arthur take over.

“You have to stay in this neighborhood and you must come home at eight o’clock.”

“And you take Caramel with you.” Added Eames.

“Dad, I can’t watch Caramel and trick or treat!” Edward huffed.

“Eames, he’s a little boy. He can’t have fun and dog sit at the same time.”

“No, Caramel has to come with me!” Shouted Briar Rose.

Eames sighed and pet Caramel now that his name was called and he sat up. Arthur looked at his daughter and smiled.

“Yes, Caramel will come with us when we go trick or treating. Edward, are we in agreement?”

Edward nodded excitedly.

“But I warn you. If you blow this, your father will have been right about you being too young and you can forget about going with your friends until you’re a teenager.”

“But big kids don’t trick or treat…”

Arthur nodded and pointed at him, gesturing to him that he was onto something. Edward got it immediately and softly said,

“Ohhhh….”

“Exactly. So what did we agree on?”

“Stay in the neighborhood and be back by eight.”

Arthur nodded and Edward looked to Eames for approval. Eames only sighed softly and sat up straight and said,

“You be extra careful, okay sprog?”

“Yes dad! Thank you!”

Edward got out of his chair and hugged his fathers before grabbing the last of his sandwich and getting up to his room. Briar Rose was still eating, her little legs swinging on her chair and said,

“Daddy, dadda?”

“Yes, my flower?” Answered Eames.

“When can I go by myself?”

“Not until you’re Edward’s age.” Answered Arthur.

She thought about it for a moment and then seemed satisfied with the answer before she resumed eating her snack.


End file.
